Es un placer
by Gretzilla
Summary: Después de abandonar a Nagisa las zeros deciden escapar , tratando de formar una nueva videa , por desgracia no cuentan con la aparición de las siete lunas Shojoai YamatoxKouya
1. Una nueva vida juntas

Habían pasado ya 2 días después de que al fin se separaron de Nagisa , Yamato ya había sanado , eso se debió en gran parte a su compañera Kouya , casi no habían descansado , las siete lunas sin duda las perseguía y aunque ahora eran inútiles para los "propósitos de la empresa" , no iban a permitir que se salieran con la suya .

En ese momento viajaban a u pueblo rural , lo creyeron conveniente para poder escapar de tan agitado viaje ,e l tren se tambaleaba lo normal , Kouya no se resistió al arrullo del vagón y se durmió en el pecho de Yamato , Yamato evitaba ser víctima del movimiento , quería seguir viendo a Kouya , se veía tan vulnerable y delicada , y por alguna razón no podía apartar su mirada de ella , había tanto en ella que no podía explicarlo con palabras mortales , el tren empezó a disminuir de velocidad . Yamato algo desanimada le dio un beso en la frente a Kouya diciéndole con un tono suave

_-Ya llegamos –_

Kouya hizo una mueca y se sentó , mientras se restregaba con una mano sus ojos .

_-No estas emocionada?-_ le dijo Yamato

No captaba mucho , pero asentó con la cabeza , el tren se detuvo clara señal de que habían llegado a su destino , bajaron del tren , parecía un pueblo perdido de esos que nadie conoce por desgracias las Zeros , no tenian dinero para siquiera comer .

-_Qué hacemos ahora?-_ preguntó Kouya

-_Mmm.. Tengo una idea_ ¡ -contestó Yamato mientras sonreía , _No tardo!_ Aclaró

A Kouya en ese momento no le importo , hasta que empezó a maquinar teorías respecto a como Yamato , una curvilínea y un carácter tan fresco iba a conseguir dinero , pero ya era muy tarde , Yamato se había ido con la intención de completar su misión , dejándola sola con la maraña que tenía por pensamientos .

Pero a Kouya después de pensarlo un rato , no le preocupó, confiaba en que Yamato tenía métodos eficaces NO sexuales para conseguir dinero , no pasó mucho para que Yamato regresará a donde se encontraba , tenía una gran sonrisa.

-_Lo conseguiste_? –

-_Si y aparte algo Para ti ¡_ - le dijo emocionada ..pero cierra los ojos .

Kouya no sabía que le había podido haber traído , así que siguió la sugerencia de su compañera y cerró los ojos .

Yamato le tomó una mano , le puso una rosa mientras le daba un breve pero cálido beso , impresionada por el regalo , Kouya se sonrojó , Yamato se alejo un poco de su rostro , mientras se lamía los labios .

Kouya a su vez seguía emocionada por lo del beso y no noto del todo la presencia de la flor en su mano , hasta que cerró el puño .

_-Qué linda, te gustó? ..lo sabía –_

Kouya le contestó con una muy tímida pero sincera sonrisa .


	2. Me haces tan feliz

_-Ahh si el dinero! _

_-Cómo lo conseguiste?_ –preguntó Kouya

_Eso no importa_ ¡ -dijo sin darle mucho interés

Encontraron un hotel , no muy lejos de la estación , un poco aislado del pueblo , Kouya no sabía con exactitud el monto que tenía acumulado la rubia , pero puedo haberse hospedado más de un día .

Entraron a la habitación , era similar a la recámara donde habían perdido sus orejitas , la fighter lo notó de inmediato .

_-También lo notaste? –_

Kouya asentó con la cabeza

_Sabes? …estoy feliz , estoy contigo , me emociona saber que pasaré contigo lo que me quede de vida…_

Yamato se quedó callada , se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia la zero , la rodeó con sus brazos , Kouya se había puesto tensa pero eso no interrumpió las intenciones de lo que quería decir Yamato .

_-Yo también , y no se donde vivamos …pero lo que siempre sabré es que Te amo –_

Kouya se ruborizó completamente , mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos , concluyendo la plática con un beso apasionado .

Ya más entrada la noche , decidieron dormir , Yamató notó a Kouya nerviosa , estaba muy inquieta , era raro en ella , generalmente dormía como una minina , vió que empezaba hacer gesticulaciones, Yamato se acurrucó a su lado , arrastrando la cabeza de Kouya a su pecho , Kouya sintió el calor de Yamato no pudiendo resistirse a darle un abrazo , comenzó a llorar … la zero preguntó con un tono suave

_-Qué ocurre?-_

_-Me encanta que estés aquí-_

_-A mi también , pero ..esas lágrimas ¿_

_-Solo ..no quiero perderte , estoy feliz _

La rubia no quiso indagar en el asunto , se quedó satisfecha con lo que Kouya le había mencionado , tomo aire y suspiró profundamente mientras tenía la noche más feliz de su vida , y no solo eso ..sino la primera noche de una felicidad eterna .


	3. Es un placer

Al otro día Kouya despertó a causa de un movimiento brusco que hizo su querida Yamato ,

-_Te ves adorable .._pensó de inmediato.

Kouya quería hacer algo especial por ser su primera mañana y desayuno , en mucho tiempo ; no se le daba muy bien por cocinar , pero para su querida sacrifice era algo realmente que intentaría con gusto , así que tomó un poco de dinero , dejándole una nota diciendo "Regreso pronto , Te amo .Kouya".

Kouya compró lo necesario para su gran desayuno , ya iba de regreso al hotel .Mientras la ora zero seguía envolviéndose en las sábanas m y ahí captó que le faltaba , extrañada se levantó de su cama , buscando a la pelinegra , hasta que topo con la dulcerota .

-_Kouya…_ suspiro en silencio

Entonces tendré que estar presentable , aunque me quería bañar con ella – se dijo a si misma.

Kouya entraba en el hotel ..cuando de repente los Breathless , sostuvieron a Kouya con una cadena rodeada al cuello , en seguida vio la figura de Nagisa Las siete lunas!-se dijo así misma ..tenía que decirle a Yamato, pero le taparon la boca , así que se resignó a seguir forcejeando.

_-Se creyeron muy listas ..eh, dime donde está la otra? … esta arriba no? _

Kouya empezó a forcejearse de una forma aun más violenta ,e l simple pensamiento de que Yamato fuera herida era simplemente atroz .

-_Si está_ - mientras le quitaba la llave dijo Nagisa

En la habitación Yamato se peinaba , quería lucir linda para su amada fighter , escuchó el sonido de la puerta y por consecuencia la cerradura abriéndose , de inmediato fue ala puerta , en un momento se le borró todo rastro de sonrisa ..era Nagisa

_Qué le hiciste maldita?_ –gritó Yamato

_Nada aún ..-_le contestó Nagisa

Yamato escuchó los gemidos de Kouya , fue corriendo pero Nagisa no la dejó se obstruía , así que Yamato se encontró obligada a darle una bofetada , dejando a Nagisa en el suelo , con lágrimas en los ojos corrió bajando las escaleras ,por un instante la mirada de Kouya se iluminó pero los Breathless , seguían sosteniéndola , la cadena le había irritado la piel , sabían que ya no eran fighter ni sacrifice , y eran tan vulnerables como cualquier humano , la rubia tenía una ira incontrolable , se dirigia a Kouya y a los Breathless , hasta que Nagisa se reincorporó.

Detente! –sentenció Nagisa.

Yamato se detuvo, conocía a Nagisa y sabía que no decía las cosas en vano , volteó y Nagisa la apuntaba con un arma , no era mucha distancia y era improbable que fallará , no faltaba mucho para llegar a Kouya ,eran cuestión de centímetros , si tan solo ..seguía viendo como sufría Kouya .

Eres tan solo una humano , no puedes hacer nada , además tarde o temprano te iba a encontrar , vuelve! –Le reclamaba Nagisa

-_No! Se negó rotundamente Yamato_

-_Vuelve o te mato!_

_-Mátame ¡ _

Nagisa estaba atónita de la reacción de su creación , pero empezó a comprender que había algo más importante para ella .

Así que dirigió el arma a donde estaba Kouya

-Yamato le dijo -_No te atrevas!-_

-_Ahora si respondes , como se debe_

Kouya ya estaba siendo afixiada , su cara se tornaba pálida no podía respirar .

-_No la mates, regresaré pero no le hagas nada a ella .-_

Demasiado tarde , Nagisa tiró del gatillo con una expresión de insana alegría.

Los breathles , nada tontos se separaron de Kouya de inmediato , Yamato saltó hacia la débil zero , alcanzándola a abrazar en un momento solo sintió un vació en el estómago , empezó a sentir como la sangre fluía , abrazó a Kouya mientras lloraba .

-_Perdón dijo sollozando , no te pude proteger-_

_No te preocupes –susurró Kouya _

-_Dejen que se desangren_ , sentenció Nagisa , saliéndose del edificio.

_-Desangren…? –dijo con un tono preocupado Yamato _

_Si, desangren , contestó Kouya mientras el daba una ligera sonrisa._

_-Peero.._

Fue interrumpida por el dedo que se posó en sus labios de una manera amable.

Las dos chicas empezaron a sentir como se desvanecían , era cuestión de tiempo …

-_Te amo Kouya _

_-Te amo Yamato … gracias por morir conmigo _

_-Es un placer …_

FIN


End file.
